


Pouring Buckets

by EmKayWho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Teen AU, Teenagers, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmKayWho/pseuds/EmKayWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And maybe, you know, sometime when it's not pouring buckets, we could go get something to eat... or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouring Buckets

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the story saved on my computer for ages and I sort of forgot about it. I found it a few days ago, cleaned it up a bit, and decided to post it as an apology for being MIA recently. There has been a lot going on in my personal life and it has made writing really difficult. I promise though I will be back with an update for His, Hers, and Theirs soon. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through it all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.

"No. No. No! Not today. Why today!?" she grumbled under her breath, desperately trying to get her umbrella open. This was all her own fault really. Stupid pride when it came down to it. Her mum had begged her to allow the chauffeur to drop her off and pick her up from her new school, but Rose vehemently denied the service. It was bad enough being the new kid, but being one of the few day students at the prestigious school she was now attending was even worse. She desperately wanted to be spared the embarrassment of having her step-father's chauffeur escort her to and from the premises. Of course when she had made her case that morning the rain had been a mere drizzle, nothing Rose wasn't used to as Londoner, but throughout the day the drizzle had turned into a steady downpour. She peeked out the closest window, hoping that, despite her protests that morning, her mother had sent along the chauffeur anyway. It seemed like for once her mum had actually listened to her.

If she could just... get... this stupid thing... SNAP! She groaned as the umbrella broke in two.

Fan-bloody-tatstic.

"Problem, la fillette?"

The sound of several feminine giggles had her head shooting up. Great. Just great. As if this moment wasn't bad enough, now it was to be witnessed by the girl, and her little posse of followers, who had been tormenting her for a week. "Not at all, Jeanette, but ta so much for asking," she answered, a large, fake smile plastered across her face.

The other girl's eyes narrowed. "It's Reinette."

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, and my name's Rose, but you haven't called me that once all week."

"Listen here, you little-"

"Reinette!"

Rose threw her head back. Great. Just great. Let's add another witness to this mess. Rose sighed as Reinette boyfriend stormed over and began chiding her for her behaviour.

"But, angel," she pouted.

He crossed his arms. "No buts, Reinette! This has got to stop!"

Taking advantage of the distraction the lover's quarrel was causing, Rose dumped her broken brolly in the waste bin and slipped out into the rain and began a hurried walk home.

"Hey, wait!"

She groaned and sped up. Why was he calling after her? He hadn't spoken two words to her since she started a week ago and she doubted Reinette would want him to. Suddenly the rain stopped, causing Rose looked up in surprise. Over her head was a large blue umbrella.

"Blimey, you walk fast!" the boy from before chuckled. "Good thing I'm a brilliant runner and was able to catch up before you got completely soaked to the bone. Wouldn't do to have you catching pneumonia now would it."

Rose frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home," he stated with a crooked grin that made Rose's stomach completely flip. This was not good. This was so not good. He wasn't hers to lust after! If Reinette didn't hate her already, she certainly would now.

"Why?"

The boy blinked. "I thought that was obvious. Your umbrella broke and like I said before, it wouldn't do to have you getting ill because you had to walk home in this weather."

"But what about Reinette?" she asked. "I mean, I doubt she's too happy with you right about now."

"She's always upset about something. I've learned to just tune her out."

"That's not a kind thing to say about your girlfriend."

His eyes widened. "Girlfriend!? You think Reinette is my girlfriend? No, ta."

Rose shook her head. "Seriously? But she's always hanging on you. I just assumed..."

"That's just the way she is," he told her with sigh. "I've tried talking to her about it, but she doesn't listen. I've been hoping if I just ignore her she'll stop."

"Well, that's a rubbish plan," she snorted.

His shoulders slumped and he used the hand not holding the umbrella to run a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. She wasn't always so rude, you know. When we were kids I actually considered her a good friend. She was sweet and kind. I enjoyed spending time with her. I'm John Smith, by the way," he tagged on.

"Rose," she responded, trying desperately not to stare at him as he continued messing with his _really_ great hair. "Though I'm sure you've heard Reinette refer to me as a number of other names. It seems like she's enjoyed finding various terms for me, mostly meaning child or little girl. So tell me, if she used to be so sweet, what changed?"

"She did. I mean, she got older and more," he cleared his throat, "noticeable."

"Ah." Rose giggled at his blush.

He ducked his head in embarrassment, but went on, "I wouldn't take her taunts too seriously. She's just threatened by you."

Rose threw her head back and laughed at the ludicrous statement. "What? Threatened by me? What could she possibly be threatened by?"

"Well, you're Rose Tyler. Your mother recently married Alan Vitex, the well known CEO and creator of Vitex Sports Drink."

"So...?"

He smirked. "Rose, Alan Vitex is one of the richest men in Great Britain. Reinette's family is well off, but they're not that well off."

"Thats silly though. It's not my money." John merely shrugged while Rose narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute, how do you know so much about me? We've never talked before. You're a year ahead of me, we don't even have any classes together!"

John have a shrug. "Well," he drew out, "you know. Reinette talks a lot and I don't always tune her out... Also, I may have sort of noticed you your first day and asked around about you."

Rose stopped in her tracks. What he just said? Not possible. No way way had the most good looking bloke in the school noticed her. She had seen enough movies and telly to know what was really going on. "Wait a second. Are you having me on? Is this some sort of practical joke Reinette is playing on me?"

"What!? No, of course not," he assured. "That's another reason Reinette's been so cruel to you. She's jealous because you're beautiful and I showed interest in you."

"You're being serious?"

"Yes."

Huh. He actually seemed genuine in his statement. Rose had always been a good judge of character and right now, John seemed to be telling her the truth. She blinked several times before turning and continuing her steps. "Oh... Well...Thank you for walking with me. And, uh, letting me share your umbrella. When we get to my house, I can see if the driver can take you back to school so you don't have to trek all the way back."

"Oh, I'm not a boarder! Nope! I'm a day student. Like you." He bumped her shoulder with his.

"Really? I've never seen you leave at the end of the day with the other day students."

"That's because I usually hang around in the labs for a few hours after my last class. Just out of curiosity, why didn't you have your driver pick you up today?"

Rose bit her thumb nail. "It's just... sort of embarrassin'. I mean, I wasn't raised this way. Up until a few months ago, I was livin' on a council estate in Peckham. Now, I'm, what? Supposed to be some sort of society girl with designer clothes and chauffeurs? It's weird. And it doesn't help that Reinette and her posse have done nothing but tease me about it and call my mum a gold digger. She's lucky I didn't slap her for that comment. My mum's had enough to deal with, ya know? After my dad died, my mum gave up everything to make sure I was provided for. When she met Alan... I don't know. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. She was really happy."

John smiled. "You know, we're not so different, you and me. I used to live on a council estate when I was little."

"Yeah? What changed?"

He crinkled his nose. "My, uh, parents were in an accident when I was eight. I ended up moving in with my Uncle Alistair and Aunt Doris after that."

Rose reached over and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Anyway! Couple of council kids, you and me!" he chirped happily. His quick change of moods making Rose's head spin.

"I know it sounds mad, but I miss it." She sighed. "I miss our little flat and our noisy neighbours. I especially miss my mates. 'S weird. Not having any friends here."

Switching the umbrella to his left hand, John reached over and too her hand in his. "There's me," he told her quietly.

Her heart fluttered at the statement. "One walk home and you think we're friends?" she asked rather breathlessly.

"Oi! I'm not just walking you home! I've practically saved your life."

"Riiight," she drew out, giggling. "My hero."

He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. Clearing his throat, he said, "And maybe, you know, sometime when it's not pouring buckets, we could go get something to eat... or something."

"Like a date?"

"Yes! Or no, if you'd rather just go out as friends."

"Well, seems to me like the rain's let up," she told him with a teasing grin as she peered out from under the umbrella.

Swinging their shelter away from the sky, a large grin broke across John's face. "Well, look at that," he drawled, quickly folding and stuffing the brolly back inside his book bag.

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "You know what that means?"

"What?"

"We can stop and get some chips."

He frowned. "Chips?"

"You did say we could go get something to eat, yeah?"

"Yeah," John exhaled. "I mean, yes, yes I did! Except, er," he paused and began searching through his pockets and book bag, "it looks like I sort of forgot my wallet. I haven't got any money." He smiled sheepishly.

Rose shook her head and looped her arm through his. "What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me."


End file.
